Someday
by CDsOnTheWall
Summary: Clare, Eli, and Adam try Justin Bieber's Someday...
1. Chapter 1

Someday

Clare was bored. Clare was desperate. Clare was Someday.

Eli was bored. Eli was desperate. Eli was Someday

Adam was bored. Adam was desperate. Adam was Someday.

Nobody knows what Someday means, but Clare, Eli, and Adam did.

This is what happened…

Clare was walking around 69 inch, the hottest store for Toronto. Clare was simply flipping through some floral dresses. Clare sees a cardboard cutout of Justin Bieber and a table full of perfume. Curiosity ensues.

Eli had come to the mall with Clare. She had wandered into to 69 inch. He wanted to know what that store was all about. Eli walked in, and saw Clare. Clare was staring at a cardboard cutout of Justin Bieber. Eli swears.

Adam was invited to shop with his friends. Adam sees Eli wander into 69 inch. Adam follows suspiciously. Adam sees Eli and Clare standing in front of a Justin Bieber cardboard cutout. Adam starts to laugh.

A saleslady walks up to Clare, Eli and Adam. She asks if they would like to smell the perfume. They nod. She sprays. They faint. They wake up. They are at a dresser. Without another hesitation, Clare, Eli and Adam pick up the hair brushes. They brush their hair. One by one, the misfits are hoisted into the air. Justin Bieber is flying around them.

Clare Thinks: This is amazing! Justin is so hot!

Eli Thinks: I don't like the way that Bieber dude is looking at my Clare.

Adam: I Didn't know they put cocaine in perfume.

Clare, Eli, And Adam wake up again. They are back at the mall, the entrance to be exact. Imogen saunters up to them, "Hey whatcha-" Before She can finish, they all spray her with Someday. They walk off into the sunset.

Now you know what's in that stuff, remember this…

Cocaine is one HELL of a drug.


	2. Chapter 2

Clare is happy. Clare is Friendly. Clare is Someday.

Eli is happy. Eli is friendly. Eli is Someday.

Adam is happy. Adam is Friendly. Adam is Someday.

Imogen is happy. Imogen is Friendly. Imogen is Someday.

Clare, Eli, Adam, and Imogen take over the school…one by one.

Clare skips along. Clare sees Alli. Clare taps Alli's shoulder. Alli turns around. Clare Sprays. Alli falls. Alli wakes up. Alli is Someday.

Eli walks up. Eli sees Fitz. Eli taps Fitz shoulder. Fitz punches Eli. Eli doesn't feel a thing. Eli sprays Fitz. Fitz falls down. Fitz wakes up. Fitz is someday.

Adam jumps on Drew. Drew is laughing. Drew smiles at Adam. He says hi. Adam sprays him. Drew falls down. Drew wakes up. Drew is someday.

Are you wondering what's going on? I will tell you what's going on.

Adam, Eli, Clare, Imogen, Fitz, and Drew crowd Fitz house in search of a hangout. "We Must hang here since people at the dot discriminate us." Adam said. Fitz nodded. Making his Bieber wig shake, then Imogen stands up, and puts a CD in Fitz Stereo. Baby plays. They all dance. Fitz brother, Ritz, comes in. "What the hell? Fitz are you kidding me…" Ritz gets sprayed. Ritz wakes up. Ritz is someday.

As the kids start out with their victims, it only just begun…

_Oh My God, that was incredibly weird. Actually, this was meant to be a one shot and all, but a certain someone(_xxChiquis baby18xx) _decided I make it into a multi chapter. I have someday, and honestly, the smell is kind of addictive. I mean, it better be, that's $40 dollars worth my money. I might just post three more chapters. It isn't this huge thing, but it's bigger than a one shot. And don't take it seriously, it is supposed to be funny. However, I'm not sure where I came up with the idea of writing a story like this… I just love one shots, nobody reviews my big story so I just right little ones. You don't know the joy that comes over me when I see someone has reviewed. OK, well, I got school work to do. BE HAPPY. BE FRIENDLY. BE SOMEDAY._


	3. Chapter 3

Clare is excited. Clare is happy. Clare is Someday.

Eli is excited. Eli is happy. Eli is Someday.

Adam is excited. Adam is happy. Adam is Someday.

Imogen is excited. Imogen is happy. Imogen is Someday.

Alli is excited. Alli is happy. Alli is Someday.

Fitz is excited. Fitz is happy. Fitz is Someday.

Drew is excited. Drew is happy. Drew is Someday.

Ritz is excited, Ritz is happy. Ritz is Someday.

"We Should go somewhere." Imogen says. They Nod. "But where?" Adam asks. "How about America?"

Clare, Eli, Adam, Imogen, Alli, Fitz , Drew, and Ritz arrive in America. They go to California. They see Selena Gomez. They Spray Selena Gomez. Selena Gomez is Someday.

They see Pitbull. They spray Pitbull. Pitbull is Someday.

They See Kim Kardashian. They Spray Kim Kardashian. Kim Kardashian is Someday.

They see Jay Leno. They Spray Jay Leno. Jay Leno is Someday.

Pitbull tells all his fans in Spanish(confusing some people) to go buy Someday. All Pitbull's Spanish speaking fans are Someday.

Kim Kardashian tweets: OMG! #Swag #Someday, go buy it, u won't regret it! It is fab! Kim's Twitter stalkers are Someday.

Jay Leno tells everyone to go buy Someday. They do it. They think it's a joke. Jay Leno's mid life crisis fans are Someday.

Clare, Eli, Adam, Imogen, Alli, Fitz, Drew, Ritz, Selena Gomez, Pitbull, Kim Kardashian, and Jay Leno meet at the nearest Starbucks with all of their fans. "Where to next?" Pitbull asks. "Forks Washington." Clare says. "Edward…" Clare, Adam, Imogen, Selena, Kim, and Drew say. "No, Jacob…" Eli, Alli, Fitz, Ritz, Pitbull and Jay say. They fight. "Cut it out!" Imogen says. "We all know Edward will win." Imogen gets punched by Alli. Is Imogen still someday?

_I think it'll be the experience of a lifetime for those 12 to go see Edward, Bella, Charlie, Jacob, and that dude with dreads, Tell me, is he still alive? Cause I've only seen one movie…_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm pretty sick of this story to be honest, so this is my last chapter. Don't worry, I'll try to make this funny enough…in the end, there will be a great ending, I think.**

It was time. They were traveling to Forks. Split up by their clearly serious(idiotic), deep(really stupid), and very unfunny(very funny) obsessions with Twilight, they set out in search of their idols for some help.

Clare, Adam, Imogen, Selena, Drew, and Kim walk to someone's house. They knock on the door and a dude with a weird mustache walks out. "What?" he asks. "We are looking for Bella, this is an emergency. We need to find Edw-" Clare is cut off by the man he closes the door in her face. "What now?" Drew asks. "I know, get in my truck." They turn around and see Bella standing in next to her car, they jump in. Clare and Kim in the front, and the rest in the back. "Aren't you Kim Kardashian?" Bella asks. "I Love your boyfriend." She says. Bella awkwardly turns the key in the ignition. They here a weird sound, and everyone in the back groans. "Why are they groaning? The car started!" Bella asked. "No it didn't, Drew farted." Clare said.

Eli, Alli, Fitz, Ritz, Pitbull, and Jay drive up to a beach and go to a house. A woman opens the door. "Excuse me, do you know where we could find Jacob?" Eli asks. She groans and lets them in, they all are excited to sit in the living room with the other werewolf boys. Eli, Fitz, Ritz, Pitbull, and Jay sit down, while Alli starts to feel all their abs. "You know, I used to have a boyfriend who looked just like you guys." Alli randomly stated. "Hey guys, I'm Jacob." Jacob walks in, and takes off his shirt. In the boys mind, they shift their eyes, but in Alli's mind…: (At Last By Etta James plays) Everything except Jacob turns red, rose petals fall, and his abs pump up and down. Her heart flip flops as he walks closer, coming in for a kiss… Eli and the boys stared at her. "Alli! Snap out of it!" The music stopped, and Jacob hadn't exactly taken his shirt off. "We need you to help us defeat those retched Edward and Bella shippers once and for all." Fitz says. Jacob nods. "But first, you guys need to get fit." Eli looks at the guys, than back at Jacob. "Kay."

Clare and the others were on their way to Edward's house. They all got out of the car. They heard another sound. "DREW! STOP YOUR DAMN FARTING!" Clare shouted. Drew stopped sniffing it, and frowned. All of a sudden, Edward appeared in front of them. They all gasped in delight. He walked over to Bella and they made out for about 4 hours or so, as it was getting darker, they decided it was time to charge. "I'm surprised you guys didn't die-" "Shut up Drew!" Clare yelled. "We have to take this seriously if we want to win. You ready guys?" Clare asked the group. They nodded. Dramatic music began to play, and the sound came back. "Drew!" Clare chased Drew around the field.

After a couple of hours, the boys still had no abs so Jacob asked Alli to just draw them on. Eli led the guys out into the grass, in search of Edward and his FORMER friends, but stopped them quickly. "Guys, Iet's do this." He jumped in the grass, grunting and sometimes yelping in pain. "Eli, stop! You'll smear the makeup if you break a sweat." Alli warned. "You know what? You ruin everything!" Eli ran away. "Wait, come back, running will make it worse!"

Finally, they met face to face. It was time to brawl. "Clare, you know I love you right?" Eli asked. "Can we get this over with? This is kind of boring." Imogen said. They looked at her with disgust. "Are you serious? Why can't you take this seriously?" Alli shouted. "I Don't know! But you guys must be possessed or something because none of you would actually be game enough to do this." Then something clicked in her head. "Punch each other."

**A/N: You should probably know the rest, they were all convinced it was a hangover and well, they pretty much became as awkward as can be. I would've made it better, maybe I will, when I'm bored. But for now it's complete. Thank ya for reading and don't touch the fuzzy stuff on the grapes in your garage, see you!**


End file.
